Adult Humor
The animators and writers at Pixar have often cited that the movies they make are for adults, just as much as they are for kids. As such, a certain amount of adult humor slips into their projects that kids won't really get. ''Toy Story'' (1995) *Legs, one of Sid's toys, is a fishing rod with Barbie legs, who is supposed to be a hooker. *While Andy starts looking around his room for Buzz, Mr. Potato Head quietly gets Woody's attention by having Etch draw a hangman's noose, meaning he's intending to hang Woody. *When Slinky stands up for Woody, Mr. Potato Head points to Slinky, removes his lips, and makes them kiss his butt, causing Mr. Spell, Snake, and one of the Troikas to laugh, meaning he may be calling Slinky a butt-kisser. *When Bo Peep says to Woody, "Whadda ya say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight?", she might be referring to having sex with him. *After Buzz tells Woody that he can fly around the room with his eyes closed, Woody calls Buzz "Mr. Lite-Beer," referring to the fact that if Buzz was really flying around the room with his eyes closed, he would probably be drunk. *When all the other toys marvel at Buzz, he says to Woody, "I think the word you're searching for is 'Space Ranger'." Woody then says, "The word I'm searching for I can't say because there are preschool toys present," referring to that he wanted to call Buzz a profane word. *When the toys cheer for Buzz after he proves to Woody that he can fly, Mr. Potato Head says to him, "The dolls must really go for you!" This means that Buzz is probably a woman attractor. *During the Mrs. Nesbit scene, Buzz is concussed from his bad fall a few minutes before, making him appear "drunk" on imaginary Darjeeling (tea), causing Woody to later reply, "I think you've had enough tea for today." *When Hamm and Mr. Potato Head notice Woody in Sid's house, Mr. Potato Head says, "Son of a building block! It's Woody!" *During the scene with the Combat Carl, Sid appears to shout profane words like "crappy" and "suck". *In the scene where the Mutant Toys come alive in front of Sid, Woody turns his head 360 degrees, which parodies the 1973 horror film The Exorcist. *Not in the film itself, but in an original draft for the film, when Barbie saves Woody and Buzz à la Sarah Connor, Woody remarks at one point that he wished he was "anatomically correct." *When the soldiers report that Molly Davis got a Mrs. Potato Head as a Christmas gift, Mr. Spell types: "HUBBA HUBBA!" when cheering on Mr. Potato Head for getting what he wanted, a reference to a common expression for viewing someone as extremely attractive. *In addition, earlier during the birthday party, Mr. Potato Head, after loudly expressing hope that he gets a Mrs. Potato Head, says, "Hey, I can dream, can't I?" in response to the baffled stares by the other toys. *When Hamm doesn't get Mr. Potato Head's Picasso joke, Mr. Potato Head berates him for being an "uncultured swine." ''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *During the circus scene, one of the Fly Brothers says to Francis (thinking he's a girl), "Hey, cutie! Wanna pollinate with a real bug?" *When the Cockroach Waitress says, "Hey! Who ordered the Poo-Poo platter?", a bunch of dung flies swarm around the platter, referring to that the flies ordered it. "Poo-poo" is a child's term for feces. *After the mosquito in the bar drinks his "Bloody Mary - O+," he gets drunk and fat, then faints. Also, the mosquito clearly is a male, while in reality, only female mosquitoes drink blood. *After finding out that the "Warriors" are Circus Bugs, Flik organizes a "meeting" with them. When Princess Atta questions it, Flik states that it's "strictly BYOB." BYOB is an acronym for "Bring Your Own Booze," while "booze" is a slang term for alcoholic drinks. *During the scene where the grasshoppers take over Ant Island, Francis tells a firefly, "Hey, turn your butt off!" *During the bloopers, Dr. Flora asks an ant (who was a fake), "So is there Mrs. Ant you have to tunnel home to?" **The same blooper reel also had Tuck and Roll entering a belching contest, with Tuck also proceeding to fart instead of burping, before Rosie decides to leave the area in disgust. ''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *When Buster runs into Andy's room, he knocks down a log cabin playset. When he knocks it down, it's shown that Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head are kissing. *Bo tells Buzz to give Woody a kiss when he finds him. He then says, "Alright, but I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me." *When the toys first encounter the Barbie toys in Al's Toy Barn, they gape at them as if attracted. Later, when meeting Tour Guide Barbie, Mr. Potato Head reminds himself repeatedly under his breath that he's a married spud, meaning he doesn't want Mrs. Potato Head to think he's cheating on her. *When Al wakes up from the TV, he says, "No, officer, I swear...", as if he was being arrested for a crime, such as thinking Andy's mom called the police for stealing Woody or most likely drunk driving. *When Woody tries to mimic his TV self by telling Bullseye to "run like the wind" and falling off with the saddle, Bullseye looks down and then walks away bashfully while covering his crotch. *When he sees the complex baggage conveyor belts at the airport, Mr. Potato Head is shocked and drops a load of pieces out of his bottom compartment. *When Buzz was going after Woody's suitcase after Slinky got caught, he gets a tag stuck on his waist that says: "Butte." *After Jessie springs into action to help Buster out of Andy's room in an emergency, Buzz's love-struck reaction causes his wings to spring erect. *If you look very closely at the Woody's Roundup merchandise, a track on one of the records is titled "Dam it all" (a pun on the phrase "Damn it all"). *When all of the toys made it to their first location, Hamm's cork comes off. He then says, "Alright, nobody look until I get my cork back in," meaning he does not want to be seen fully exposed. ''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *During Mike and Celia's date, Mike accidentally mentions Sulley as being the most beautiful monster in Monstropolis when he shows up against the window, confusing Celia, who thinks Mike and Sulley have a homosexual interest in each other. *When Sulley explains to Mike about the situation he's in, they hide their faces behind the restaurant menu, much to Celia's anger. This may imply that Celia thinks Mike and Sulley have a gay relationship. *In one scene, when Sulley is looking for Boo in the restroom, he crawls on the floor and looks through the stalls from under the doors. Mike then comes and asks, "What are you doing?" Mike may have thought that Sulley was peeking through the stalls to see men use the restroom. *When the Yeti offers Mike and Sulley some yellow snow cones, Mike looks disgusted at the sight of them. Yellow snow is typically known for having been urinated on. The Yeti recovers him from the awkward pause by saying that it's lemon. *At one point, Waternoose can be seen drinking what appears to be human feces from a coffee cup. *After the scene when the CDA got the sock off from George's back, he gets shaved completely, and he covers his crotch. One CDA agent quickly tears off a bandage from George's back, who screams and uncovers his crotch. *In one scene, after Mike says, "Now put that thing back where it came from or so help me!" he extends his middle finger, as if he was flipping Sulley off. Although, this isn't very likely, as Mike actually extended his index finger. ''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *At the beginning, Pearl says one of her tentacles is shorter than the rest. On octopi, the short tentacle is the genitalia. *When Darla enters P. Sherman's office, The Murder from Bernard Herrmann's score for Alfred Hitchock's 1960 film Psycho underscores her arrival. This is indicative of the terror that Darla brings to the story, echoing the harrowing events from the Hitchcock movie. The score plays again after Barbara tells Darla that "your uncle will see you now." *While not exactly humorous, it should be noted that the group that Bruce is running for other sharks operates in a very similar manner to Alcoholics Anonymous, an organization that tries to help alcoholics recover from their addiction to alcohol. *When Dory and Marlin get hit and they are trying to escape from Bruce, Bruce starts trying to bust down the door Marlin and Dory swim into. After breaking through the door, part of Bruce's face is seen through the crack of the door, and he says "Here's Brucey!" This entire scene parodies the horror film, The Shining in the memorable scene where the film's main antagonist, Jack Torrance, busts part of a door open with an axe, puts his head inside the hole, and shouts, "Here's Johnny!" *When Sheldon, Tad, Pearl and Nemo are at the Drop Off, they refer to the back of the boat as a "butt," even when Nemo touched it, despite Marlin mentioning its real name. *The decorative volcano inside the fish tank is named Mount Wannahockaloogie. "Hawking a loogie" is actually a slang term for throwing a spitball. However, it is misspelled. *The fullscreen version of the film (exclusive to the original 2003 US home release) accidentally (by expanding the aspect ratio vertically) revealed the visible portion of a woman's legs as she enters the waiting room, essentially showing some of her leg as the hem of her skirt is now seen. *At one point, P. Sherman euphemistically states that he needs to "see a man about a wallaby." This may or may not be authentic Australian English slang, but it's certainly similar to the British English euphemism "going to see a man about a dog/horse," which has the same meaning (going to relieve oneself). *When the AquaScum 2003 first scans the tank, Gurgle covers his crotch. *One of the boats moored at Sydney Harbour is called "The Surly Mermaid." *Before Nigel gets Dory and Marlin out of Gerald's mouth, he exclaims, "Love a duck!" In Australian (and British) English, this is a generic exclamation of surprise, the child-friendly equivalent of "Bugger me!". *When Dory and Marlin try to avoid Nigel right after that part, a seagull defecates right in front of them, while Nigel looks at it awkwardly. *The life ring hanging on the wall of P. Sherman's waiting room has the words 'Aussie Flosser' written on it. This may or may not be rhyming slang for Aussie Tosser, a derogatory term for Australians by British citizens. ''The Incredibles'' (2004) *Syndrome's security guards intend to start a drinking game while watching the Omnidroid attack as one says, "Okay! Every time they run, let's have a shot!" *During a running scene of the film, Elastigirl mutters about the island being "god forsaken." *While in Syndrome's base, Elastigirl looks at her butt in the mirror and sighs, referring to the phrase, "Does this make my butt look big?" *During the montage after Bob accepts the job and kisses Helen, they are seen sneaking past Violet to their bedroom. Then, both of them pinch each other's butts while passing through each other. *Violet Parr's civilian clothes cannot "cloak" themselves, unlike her super suit. However, Violet is not willing to take her clothes off when she's invisible and not acting like a superhero. *In one scene, Mirage says to Syndrome, "The next time you gamble, bet your own life!", implying that she wants him dead. *In the deleted scene "Bob in Traffic", a man sticks up his hand at Bob, and Bob gets irritated. The man might have been flipping Bob off. The deleted scenes are presented in widescreen, and the bars crop off the man's hand. The man might have been raising his fist at Bob, though. ''Cars'' (2006) *When everybody notices that Lightning was missing after Mack arrives in California, Mack asks "What? Did I forget to wipe my mud flaps?", as if he forgot to wipe off the feces from his rear end after defecating. *When Sally asks what Flo what she sells while in traffic court, she says, "I have gas. Lots of gas." Ramone and Mater begin laughing loudly. They're probably cracking up about methane, the gas that comes from farting. *During the first time McQueen had to fix the main street road and after Red the firetruck ignored him, McQueen got upset and said, "I shouldn't have to put up with this. I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics." Then Mater got confused and asked, "You hurt your what?" Mater probably was referring to Lightning's crotch. Because when Mater usually says "what" at the end or middle of asking a question, he usually is referring to anything inappropriate. *When Minny and Van leave Radiator Springs, Lightning tells them that he was in "Hillbilly Hell", and that his IQ was dropping by the second. *Relating to the story of Doc Hudson's past, Lightning states that he won three Piston Cups. Startled at what he misheard, Mater exclaims, "He did what in his cup?!" He is thinking that Lightning said that Doc urinated in his cup (mishearing "Piston Cup"). *Minny: "Oh, for the love of Chrysler (parody of Jesus as a car), can we please ask someone for directions?!" *Lightning's racing sponsor is Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment: New Rear-End Formula, a treatment for one's backside. *At the traffic court in the courthouse (when McQueen was accused), after Lightning McQueen asked if Mater knew Sally, Mater said, "She's the town attorney, and my fiancée." (This may be to make McQueen get jealous or just to tease him.) Then McQueen was like, "What?!" (he thought Mater was serious and Mater was trying to get a reaction out of him for play) with a shocked face. Mater then giggled and lightly tapped him, and said, "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. She just likes me for my body." (He then leaned to the side and moved his bottom eyelid up as if he was getting horny/aroused about the remark.) *When Lightning explains to Mater late one night that Sally is going to let him stay at the motel, Mater replies, "Ohhh, gettin' cozy at the cozy cone, is we?" He is probably referring to McQueen and Sally having sex at the motel. *The bumper sticker that Lizzie puts on Van reads "Nice Butte." *When Lightning McQueen drives in on Doc Hudson fixing Sheriff, whose undercarriage is exposed, Lightning stares and then soon looks away in embarrassment, and Sheriff says "Get a good peek, city boy?" *Ramone shows the visitors Minny and Van a pinstripping tattoo. *The sign to Top Down Truckstop says "All Convertible Waitresses." *There is a scene where Mia and Tia literally flash Lightning with their headlights. This would be the automobile equivalent of groupies pulling up their shirts to flash celebrities. *One of the sponsors in the Piston Cup is called "Leak Less," a trademark of drip pans that are used to prevent oil leaks. *Fillmore has a few drinks in the movie, and could be drunk or is on drugs because he's a hippie. *When we are first introduced to Fillmore and Sarge, Fillmore looks at the slow blinking yellow traffic light in a zombie-like state. He tells Sarge, "I'm telling you, man, every third blink is slower." Then Sarge looked at him and asked, "The sixties weren't good to you, were they?" *When Lightning tells Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze that he doesn't need headlights because the track is always lit, Rusty replies "Yeah, well, so is my brother, but he still needs headlights." This means that he's a drunk driver. When Lightning leaves, Rusty and Dusty both yell "Don't drive like my brother!" This is another reference to drunk driving. *Rusty Cornfuel's sponsor is Tow Cap: Hitch Protection. The logo shows a piece of rubber on a hitch, a reference to condoms, as a car's hitch could be compared to a man's privates. *When the Radiator Springs residents cruise around the town, Lizzie tells McQueen that Stanley "was a persistent little b**** for a two-cylinder." ''Ratatouille'' (2007) *On Linguini's first day on the job, Chef Skinner greets him in a sly manner by saying, "Welcome to Hell." *When Skinner finds Linguini in the vegetable storage, Skinner remarks that people can get "too familiarised with vegetables". *While looking for a place to safely conceal Remy under his clothes, Linguini considers keeping Remy in his pants, just below the waistline, causing Remy to give Linguini a horrified, pleading look. *Colette tells Linguini that Lalo got fired from the circus for "messing around with the ringmaster's daughter." *Skinner gets Linguini drunk on wine in an attempt to get him to spill the beans on Remy. *The first time Linguini attempts to reveal Remy, Colette believes he is crazy and pulls out pepper spray. *When Linguini is about to tell Colette that he refers to Remy as his "......tiny...... little......" Colette replies with "Little?" and glances downward at his crotch area. *Anton Ego says to Mustafa that no one else seems to have perspective "in this bloody town." The term "bloody" is a swear in the UK. *Anton Ego says to Linguini on food, "If I don't love it, I don't swallow." ''WALL•E'' (2008) *While WALL•E is compressing trash, he finds a bra and puts it on his audio-visual sensors. *When M-O cleans WALL•E when he first boards the Axiom, he is seen cleaning WALL•E's rear end. *During the Repair Ward scene while EVE is being cleaned, WALL•E looks through the glass window and thinks that the CARSTICS are trying to torture and decapitate her. *During the scene where AUTO tips the Axiom over, Mary sees a group of crying babies sliding towards her. She then says "John! Get ready to have some kids!" John looks at her as if she was ready to give birth to multiple babies. *When WALL•E and EVE are kissing and holding hands, M-O shows up with the rejected bots, then ushers them away to give WALL•E and EVE some privacy. ''Up'' (2009) *Just before Carl and Russell went into the Spirit of Adventure, Carl says, under his breath, "Jiminy Cricket," an allusion of Jesus Christ's name and a character from Pinocchio. *When Russell goes into the bushes to go and do his business, he asks Carl "Mr. Fredricksen, am I supposed to dig the hole before, or after?" Carl responds "None of my concern." *One of the scores in the film's soundtrack is called "Giving Muntz the Bird," a reference to "flipping the bird," a common euphemism of the very offensive insult of giving someone the middle finger. ''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *When Mr. Potato Head gets out of the sandbox, he describes his stay: "It was cold and dark. Nothing but sand and a couple of Lincoln Logs." Hamm rebuts by saying, "I don't think those were Lincoln Logs." This implies there was a toddler's feces in the sandbox. *After Slinky told Woody to have fun at college, Hamm slyly says, "But not too much fun!" He is telling Woody not to get drunk. *When Barbie first meets Ken at Sunnyside Daycare she tells him he has a "nice ascot". She was really referring to Ken's buttocks. *When Barbie, dressed in Ken's astronaut suit, gets Buzz's instruction manual from the Bookworm, he notices Barbie's high heels and sighs disgustedly. (This hints that he believed Ken had begun cross-dressing.) * When Buzz sneaks into the vending machine, he finds the Sunnyside Toys playing poker with a See 'n Say, batteries, checkers and Monopoly money, and Stretch wins. *In one scene, Mr. Potato Head uses a cucumber for a body, The combination of the cucumber, hat and shoes appear to make a phallic shape. *When the gang walks through the bathroom, Mr. Potato Head slips and falls. Lotso tells him to watch out for "puddles," showing that most of the kids at the daycare aren't potty-trained. However, it may instead refer to puddles of water. *When Bonnie is pretending to serve the toys coffee, she claims not to drink too much, or you'll have to "be right back," and runs off, meaning she had to use the bathroom. *In the scene where Mr. Potato Head was Mr. Tortilla Head, a pigeon pecked him in the groin. *In one scene in the vending machine, Ken claims that he's not a girl's toy, meaning he does not want the other toys thinking he's gay due to being part of the Barbie franchise. *When Buzz turns back to normal in the garbage truck, he sniffs the garbage and says, "That wasn't me, was it?" asking if he farted. *In the end credits, when Bonnie's toys get a letter from Sunnyside Daycare, the end of the letter reads, "Hugs and kisses to everyone." Buzz thought that Barbie wrote it. But it was Ken who actually wrote it. When they found out, Woody, Jessie and Buzz look at each other disgustedly. ''Cars 2'' (2011) *Quote: :Grem: Hey, Professor Z! This is one of those British spies we told you about. :Acer: Yeah! This one we caught sticking his bumper where it didn't belong. *After Lightning McQueen insults Francesco Bernoulli by calling him "fragile and not so fast," Francesco begins talking angrily in Italian, before being muted to avoid offense to Italian viewers, then backs up and rubs his back tires on the floor. This means that he may have been flipping Lightning off. *At the beginning of the film, Mater was playfully sneaking around in the Wheel Well Motel, and he wanted to try a martini out of curiosity. But after he tried it, he noticed that the taste was too strong and bad, and he still had it in his mouth, not wanting to swallow it. He looked everywhere for a place to spit it out, but he could only spit it back in the glass that he drank it from. That's equivalent of a young child trying to drink a martini. *When Mater was in the bathroom in Tokyo, he sat on a Japanese toilet and cluelessly pressed the wash button. Then the gadget fired cold spray water up his undercarriage, making him scream in pain and fright. *After Mater leaves the bathroom, gas comes out of his tailpipe. He then says, "Dad-gum pistachio ice cream!", when he sees some wasabi horseradish and mistakes it for pistachio ice cream. *When Mater is disguised and going to the private meeting for the Lemons in Porto Corsa, you see cars gambling and playing with fuzzy dice. *In Paris, when Mater meets the owner of a headlights market, he is scared off when the owner's eyes are on the headlights. This signifies that the eyes are, in a human's case, on the breast. *When a few cars were gambling dice, Mary Esgocar comes and says "Air freshener," which might mean she is talking about male car body odor. *When McQueen was finishing up the last lap in the Tokyo race, Mater was trying to find Holley to go on his first date. He then sees a Japanese flower store, yet his headset was still on, but he couldn't hear McQueen over it. Mater asked Holley, "Hey, new lady friend, you like flowers?" McQueen then asked "What?" This means that McQueen heard Mater say over the headset, "You like flowers?" McQueen thought that Mater was talking to him, and he was confused. But Mater was talking to Holley. That seemed like a gay moment for McQueen and Mater. *On Siddeley, Mater said, "Boy, I've gotta go to a doctor. I keep getting these sharp pains in my undercarriage." *Also on Siddeley, Mater was wooing Holley by coming up in front of her and saying, "You're purty (Southern for pretty). And so nice." *In Porta Corsa, Italy, when Holley Shiftwell was doing her fake Italian voice as a part of her spy disguise to destract the lemons outside the casino, she asked in an Italian-English like voice if one of the lemons could help her find her lost, made up, broken-down grandfather and Ivan said "I'll help you to your road side asistanice." Also, he showed her his tow cable as his hook came down. Then Ivan and Alex got in a small argument about who she was talking to. This is a clear example of two criminals taking an advantage of a sexy hot lady. Additionally, "road side assistance" from Ivan could mean that he wanted to go sexually assault her because he's a bad guy. *When Acer falls onto the chopsticks on the sign, it looks like the cartoon person is a cannibal, eating his own kind. *When Holley said to Mater that they should find somewhere more private, Mater got confused and was beginning to think that she meant for them to go make love. *When "Mater was leaking oil at the Tokyo party" (it was really Miles Axlerod, who blamed it on Mater), it is played as being the equivalent of urinating. * When Acer falls into a truck's tank at the airport (after having one of his tires shot by Finn McMissile), the tank says "Lavatory Services," showing that he fell in other cars' wastes. The truck was then shown to have a disgusted and slightly annoyed expression. *When Luigi reads Mater's sad farewell letter to McQueen, it said: "P.P.S. PP That's funny right there." "Pee Pee" is a toddler's way of saying "pee" and a boy toddler's way of saying his privates. *WGP racer Rip Clutchgoneski's fictional country is called Republic of New Rearendia. Rear end is in the word "rearendia," as in buttocks. It could also be a reference to a rearending accident. *When Francesco tells McQueen that his mother is up in the crowd, he then says to her, "McQueen is very sad! I will beat his crybaby bottom today!" *Mater warns both Grem and Acer about the lavatory with the line, "And when she starts gigglin', prepare to be squirted!" This could be referring to ejaculation. *At the end during the London chase, after Holley makes Grem and Acer fly into the Ye Left Turn Inn, they accidentally slide in and knock over some tough cars' beer glasses, and the beer lands on their faces. Drunk and enraged, the tougher cars soon form a circle around and beat Grem and Acer up for knocking over their beer. *When Holley tells everyone that she's Mater's girlfriend, Guido's forks drop to the ground in shock. ''Brave'' (2012) * After Wee Dingwall wins the archery tournament, Lord Dingwall says, "Feast your eyes!" and then moons Lord MacGuffin and Lord Macintosh. *At the end of the film, both Queen Elinor and the Triplets become naked upon turning back into humans from bears (Elinor's nude body is covered up by the tapestry, and you can only see the triplets' bottoms). When Fergus realizes his wife is naked, he tells the other lords to look away and respect her privacy. *When Queen Elinor first becomes a bear, she rushes around, trying to cover her private areas. Merida then reminds her that since she's a bear, she's covered in fur. *Princess Merida can occasionally be seen wearing a long, white shift underneath many of her dresses several times in the film. This is most noticeable when she is riding off to the Witch's hut, with huge portions of her dress coming apart in the process, revealing the shift underneath. She was also shown wearing the shift when Queen Elinor makes her put on a corset. Also, one animation model depicts Merida wearing only the shift. *One scene in the film has King Fergus and the other men take off their kilts to make a rope down to the bottom of the castle. Their buttocks are briefly shown. *When the Triplets pursue Maudie while still as bear cubs, one of them actually jumps into Maudie's cleavage. One of the two other brothers looks away, but the other grins. *One scene has King Fergus slap Queen Elinor in the rear. ''Monsters University'' (2013) *When Sulley woke up startled after Mike was about to kiss his hand in his sleep, he looks at Mike weirdly and says, "Were you kissing my hand?" He thinks that Mike is gay. *When the Oozma Kappa members are competing in the first challenge of the Scare Games, Don Carlton touches a toxic urchin that makes him scream and babble. Scott "Squishy" Squibbles tries to cover his ear, trying not to listen to what Don says, inferring that what Don was babbling was a combination of profane words. *Also in the Toxicity challenge, Terry's head was transformed into a butt-shaped head after one of the sting urchins lands on his head. *The climax of the film is set at a human forest campsite, referencing various horror slasher films such as Friday the 13th. In other words, a campsite populated by humans is often compared to being the monster equivalent of an amusement park haunted house. *The way Randall turns evil, by having him accidentally changing to a white-with-red hearts pattern as a result of him falling onto a carpet because of Sulley's roar and subsequently being laughed at by the other members including the other RORs, gives him the appearance of him accidentally showing what appears to be his equivalent of underwear (since that pattern is normally associated with cartoon boxer shorts) to the public. *In the scene where Randy makes cupcakes, the letters on it said "Be my dal", then he fixes it and states that it would've been embarrassing. "Dal" is short for "dally", which means to flirt playfully or sexual overtures. However, the letters are changed to smiley faces with glasses in international versions. *In the party scene, Sulley wins at tic-tac-toe against a monster that is passed out (possibly intoxicated). *When Don announces he and Sheri are engaged, he describes himself to Scott as his "big brother who's marrying his mother" and "his brother who shares the same mom/wife", suggesting an incest relationship. Inside Out ''(2015) * When Fear asked if a noise came from a bear, Disgust tells them both that there are no "bears" in San Francisco and Anger responding with him seeing a very hairy guy, and thought he was a bear, which is referencing the LGBT bear culture in San Francisco. * Quotes: ::"We should lock the door and scream that '''curse word' we know. It’s a good one!" ::and: "Can I say that curse word now?" — Anger * There is a running gag where Anger mentions about blurting out curse words. When the new control panel is installed, Anger types out a profane word, but is buzzed by Fear. * When the brand new control panel is installed, Disgust finds a big red alarm that says: "Puberty." * At one point, a memory (which is assumed to be really hard) hits Fear in the groin. * In Riley's dream, the stuffed dog (which turns to a real dog through a camera) Joy and Sadness create is cut in half when the bonding that creates the dog is ripped making Fear spit out his coffee in shock. ''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) *Arlo refers to the family's chickens (or chicken-like creatures) as "cluckers", an allusion to the F-word. *In one part of the film, Arlo and Spot eat fruit that has fallen to the ground and rotted/fermented, and then start seeing weird things, such as Arlo with too many eyeballs and Arlo in Spot's mouth. This is a reference to hallucinating from drunkenness or drug usage. ''Finding Dory'' (2016) *In the beginning of the film, when Mr. Ray was telling the class that they were going to have a lesson, Dory misunderstood and started to explain "the birds and the bees" to the class before Mr. Ray intervened. *Hank inks himself after being touched by a girl. This might be the equivalent of wetting oneself when scared. *While Dory is looking for another way to escape the truck bound for Cleveland, she points up to the open hatch on the truck's roof. Hank looks up at it and exclaims, "Holy carp, there is another way!", which is an illusion to the exclamation, "holy crap". In Shorts ''Red's Dream *In the portion of Red dreaming about being in the circus, Lumpy the Clown extends his middle finger at one point, as if it were a mistake, as it is regarded as an obscene gesture. Knick Knack *When the short was first released, the breasts of Sunny Miami and Sunny Atlantis were big. But this was changed later when the short aired in theaters with ''Finding Nemo. Mike's New Car * During the scene where Mike's car malfunctions, Mike and Sulley fall back in their seats with their feet showing. Then Jerry walks past to see the car bouncing up and down with Mike and Sulley's feet showing and then runs away, thinking that they're having sex in the car. ''For the Birds *All of the little birds lose all of their feathers after being flung into the air. Bully tries covering himself with a leaf. *The ending title appears in a black and white version of a splatter of bird feces. Jack-Jack Attack *Syndrome visits the Parr house, and Kari McKeen answers the door. She asks why he has an "S" on his chest, and he replies "It stands for 'Sitter'. Originally, I was going to have initials for 'babysitter', but then I would have been going around with a big "BS" (as in bulls***) and you know why I couldn't go with that." Mr. Incredible and Pals *In the commentary, Lucius complains that he is a white in the cartoon. Bob then tells him that he's "tan-ish." Yet, this is the first time where racism is dealt with in a Pixar movie or short. *In the commentary, when Lucius blames Bob for how bad the cartoon is near the end of the short, he describes the animation as 'crappy'. This is the first time such mild language was used in a Pixar short or movie. Mater and the Ghostlight *After hearing a very scary ghostlight story by the town's Sheriff, Mater starts shaking and rattling uncontrollably all over his little metal body, he is also breathing hard and heavily. After he begins to notice that he's the only one rattling, he looks nervously for a spot to put his front down while still cowers and shivers on the floor. Seconds later he feels his hind raising up. Before he grabs his hook to pull it down again, for only a few seconds, it looks like he's air humping/thrusting (but in a circular and back-and-forth motion) like a little kid in fright, trying to comfort himself from being afraid. Lifted *When Stu almost successfully abducts Ernie, his bottom gets stuck on the window. Day & Night *While Day is waking up, he starts running, and a waterfall is seen where he stops. This would be the equivalent of Day urinating in the toilet. *When Day pokes the Moon in Night, it is equivalent to poking the groin. Hawaiian Vacation *After Mr. Potato Head says that he will spend his vacation with his wife, he takes out his arm and eye behind his wife's back to play poker with the other toys. *Buzz says (in Spanish) that he and the other toys removed all the feces from the kitty litter. Cars Toons In almost every short, Mater is seen flirting with Mia and Tia, who adore him instead of McQueen. Rescue Squad Mater *Mater is seen leaving the scene following the female GTO nurse that said to him (when he and McQueen were arguing) "Hello, Doctor." And possibly, he was following her to have a innocent kiss from her. Unidentified Flying Mater *When Mater and Mator fly past Sarge (who is sleeping) and Fillmore (who is watching the traffic lights), Mater honks his horn and says, "Hey, Fillmore!" to get Fillmore's attention. Fillmore then pushes his can of oil away, meaning that he thinks he's drunk. Tokyo Mater *When Mater says, "Hello, ladies!", he innocently flirts with a couple of females while arriving in Japan, before driving backwards and backing his tailpipe into Kabuto's face, making him angry. *Kabuto, the short's villain, is said to strip whatever car he defeats in any race against him of all their modifications, therefore making him/her "stock." At the end of the short, Mater beats Kabuto in his own race. As a result, it's Kabuto that's the one that ends up losing all of his modifications and becomes stock. This would essentially be considered to be the automobile equivalent of nudity. Monster Truck Mater *When Dr. Feel Bad gets knocked out of the wrestling ring, the announcer says, "Oh, *bleep* that hurts!" Heavy Metal Mater Mater Private Eye *When Mater asked Carmen for Mia, she says she doesn't remember. Then Mater shows her a whitewall wheel, pretending to convince her. Carmen says she may remember, till finally Mater shows her another three wheels, convincing Carmen. This is a clear example of bribery. *This is a callback to a scene in Finding Nemo, in which the Moonfish ask Dory, "Is this creep [‍Marlin] bothering you?", to which she replies, "I don't know," and then asks Marlin, "Are you?" ''Time Travel Mater *When Stanley and Lizzie get married, they go to a hotel named Comfy Caverns for their honeymoon. Car horns can be heard honking, which means that they might be having sex. ''Hiccups *When Sheriff gets the hiccups after McQueen got them, Mater tries to cure them by kissing him, just like Sally did to cure McQueen's hiccups. Sheriff drives away, telling Mater to stay away, clearly indicating that he's not gay. The Radiator Springs 500½ *At the beginning of the short, Mater is dressed as a Hawaiian hula girl. As part of his disguise, he has coconuts placed on his headlights, an allusion to breasts similar to Mia and Tia's headlights flashing in ''Cars. In Video Games ''Cars: The Video Game * In the Sheriff's Chase cutscene, Sheriff says to McQueen that he was unhappy with some speeders. McQueen misheard him say mosquitoes, saying that "I hate those little b****** too." * If you play as Mater in Tractor Tipping, Mater will sometimes say, "Dang!" while waiting for Frank to pass by. Cars Race-O-Rama *When you crash Flo, she sometimes yells: "I'm a show car, not a donkey!" *When you pass a female car, she will sometimes say: "So, you got a girlfriend yet?" *Mater says in the Rustbucket stadium, "Yep, girls like me just for my body." *Mater also says to himself, "It's hard bein' this purty." *When Doc Hudson Student Pitty crashes, he sometimes says "Damn." Cars 2: The Video Game *When you're playing as Mater and have him jump high in the air, bash to the right or left or side hop, he occasionally says, "Ah! I think I hurt my whatsit!" Which means that he thinks he hurt his sensitive privates. *Also, Mater sometimes says, while two-wheel driving, "That feels a little funny on my undercarriage!" Specials Toy Story of Terror!'' *To prevent getting captured by Mr. Jones near the end, Jessie kicks Mr. Jones from his underneath, and he falls in pain. This emulates what happens when a man is kicked in the groin. Category:Trivia Category:Culture